Loneliest no More
by Naught06
Summary: Many view her as a perfect girl; she has brains, beauty, fame, riches and maybe power. A prodigy. Untouchable. Perfect. That's how the world sees the girl named Weiss Schnee. But does it have any idea of what is really is besides her name?
1. A Young Girl's Burden

hello!! im a newbie here, so pretty please to meet you all!!!

this is my first RWBY FanFic, and i decided i start off with Weiss cuz simply she is just the character fit on my idea. (uh, well... yea, i like her too)

i will start the story in Weiss' younger days before the canon timeline. we all know that Weiss' history is not at best as she shares in the canon so i opted i give it a story and depends of what will you give me as a review, i might continue this work until it connects to canon or will become a rewrite.

and i dunno what else to add to the header so lets start the reading.

hope you enjoy and if not, a review will make me happy. again, this is my first publish so i will not blame you for any negative comments you will give, i'll be happy even xD

IMPORTANT NOTE OF ALL:

I DO NOT OWN RWBY!

ALL RIGHTS SOLELY BELONG TO MONTY OUM ONLY!

thank you for your hard work, Monty.

RIP

Loneliest no More

Chapter 1: A Young Girl's Burden

Weiss Schnee.

A top student, excellent fighter, world-class singer and heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

Many view her as a perfect girl; she has brains, beauty, fame, riches and maybe power.

A prodigy. Untouchable. Perfect.

Just a simple mention of her name makes a whole class, rather crowd, step down from the field of view from the world.

Just a simple mention of her name makes the tough muscles shiver in fear.

Just a simple mention of her name can make the sea split into two.

And just a simple mention of her name, the world avoids her.

As long as Weiss can remember, she realizes, her life was never her own.

As young as she maybe, she was taught by the best professors, trained by the best warriors, sung in many concerts and presented to the world as the next person to rule the biggest Dust Company in Remnant.

Weiss was taught to never associate to those who are below her. She was taught to be always on top, never to falter, not even once.

To fail in any subjects, training, notes and reports means she fails to be the person the whole Remnant expects her to be, a Schnee.

So, she strives to be just it. Being a top student, excellent fighter, world-class singer and heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. Making anything and anyone be her stepping stone to maintain it. She can't allow anything to hinder her way, lest her precious reputation will be put on risk.

In seventeen years of her life, that method has did her good. And she despises to admit it.

Being taught, trained and grew up in such a strict society made her felt contained. At a young age, she unconsciously built up walls around her. Assuming it will shield her from any harm the world may throw at her, but not from the inside.

She already has too much on her plate to take; adding stress and pressure in the mix makes her suffocate, too much for her young mind and body.

But she just can't fail from this; never allow failing at all. Not when her father is always there in every single steps she make.

Her father always-always- makes sure to have Weiss succeeds in everything. He holds every lessons and trainings Weiss must take from her professors. If he sees Weiss has failed, he orders to double the pressure before stepping to next. If she completes her tasks, he orders to triple the lessons before going to the next. And if she is set for a future cause, he sets tenfolds of the stress so that she may never falter when the day comes.

Everyday of her life, Weiss took these all, head on.

And the result, she has become who she is; a prodigy, untouchable, perfect, but uptight, cold and sometimes, unforgiving.

She is proud of what she has become because the world will never see her fail. Proud that she grew up prim, proper and perfect and nothing will stand in her way and expected to stay that way.

But somewhere along the way, she thought, she has enough.

Of all the years' worth of training and lessons, trails and errors, pressure and stress and lastly a collection of her father's wrath in her every failure, she decides its about time to think for herself. All of those may have shaped Weiss the way she is now; tough and unbreakable. But in the night, in the confines of her room, her only sanctuary, she cries.

She's tired.

Tired of all the lessons and expectations, tired of her life was being led, tired of her father's screaming and most of all, tired of being alone.

It may not be everynight, but when she feels the burden is too much, she let it all out. And only the locks of her door are the only security she had whenever she does it. From time to time, Klein is there to comfort her when Winter is painfully out of her reach. But even her trusted butler can't stay with her in the time she needs him, simply because Klein is not appointed solely to Weiss.

She knows that and thus she taught herself to tough it out and stop being childish.

Another few years of unavoidable torment she suffered. And add it when the cases of White Fang piles up on her father's desk.

Somehow, of all those burden placed upon Weiss, she has gotten used to it. She now never surprises when added lesson came, tougher trainings to take and important business to attend. But when her father came home from work, brows tight, steps heavy, eyes glaring and a roar ready to bellow, Weiss was once again helpless in her father's acts.

Standing in front of him in his office desk, hands tightly clenched till they're stark white, feet rooted to the ground, legs shaking, head bowed slightly, eyes closed, jaws taut, ears aching, Weiss innocently takes all of the rage her father throwing at her. She never ever dared to move a muscle in fear it may fuel her father's anger, while he, on the other hand, shouting, yelling at her in the best of his capabilities like it was his own daughter's fault it happen. Slamming his hands on the desk, thrashing everything was on it and pointing his fingers at her but never dared to lay hands on her knowing that it'll tarnish his name if the public knows what he did to his priced trophy.

The shouting lasted until he calmed down or worst, for hours at most. He finally drops down to his recliner, hand rubbing his throbbing forehead and heaved sighs that even Weiss thinks its not yet over. But still Weiss never moved, she has to stay a few more moments in silence or until her father permits her to go, but still in deep, angry tone.

Finally, he lets her go. Waving his hands out coldly like shooing away some stray animals and slams the said hand back to the table.

Weiss, still shaking but able to hide it somehow, can't feel relax yet.

"I'm sorry, father," she murmurs as she bows her head slightly and quietly turns to leave.

She manages to turn the door knob open whilst her hands are shaking and closes it again quietly. She still holds her breath while standing in front of the door, afraid that releasing it makes noise and the angry man wilds up again.

At the corner of her vision, she saw a stark of white and navy blue. Turning her head to see it complete, she saw Whitley walking away leisurely with his hands on his back and turned around the corner of the hall, like he was just passing by. She suspects he hears all of the things happened inside the office and he enjoys the sound at Weiss being yelled at.

As much as she wants to call and confront Whitley, she is too exhausted of today's event. Giving in to the idea of retreating to her room and get herself a hot shower too eases the tensions in her muscles.

So, she walks. Head still down, absently staring at the carpet on the floor. She never bothers to look up because she knows her way back and no one will cross her way.

As she enters her room, she locks up the door and leans onto it. She lifts her head up, took a deep breath and releases it. She didn't even fancy to turn on the lights. She is just thankful that the day is over and night has come.

Weiss goes on to her usual nightly routines. She did take hot shower; she felt the temperature but didn't give her comfort. She brushed her hair but her arms and hands felt heavy. She went and sits onto her bed but its softness can't convince her to lay on it yet.

She turned her head towards the window and caught the glimpse of the moon. Its light provided solitude to her dark room and she is basking on it. Weiss stood up and walks to the window. It looks like it took her forever to reach it because she felt she's dragging herself as her feet felt really heavy.

At long last, she finally reached her destination and drops herself onto the floor by the wall of the window. She lets go a rather heavy sigh as if she traveled across the world whereas she just crosses her room.

Turning her head towards outside, she get a better view of the shattered moon. She just simply likes to look at it as if the moon gives her comfort she desperately looking for. Tired as she may be, but Weiss painfully fights off the drowsiness for a few more moments just to look at the shattered moon.

And so she manages to stay awake and stare outside. She didn't speak to it or the other way around, but somehow she gives a small smile.

For the first time in a long while, she smiles, despite of all the things happened that day, weeks and months even.

The moon didn't ask her for anything but she felt obligated to give something back to the moon, for simply being there for her when she has no one to run to. Thinking that this is her thanks to the moon for never failing her to be there everynight.

And thus, her exhaustion returns to her and ready to claim her consciousness away from her persona. Too tired and feeling heavy to stand up again and go back to bed, she opted to spend the night to where she is right now. Besides, its not her first time to sleep outside her bed and the floor felt more comfortable than the large cushion. Even though Atlas is basically known as Ice Kingdom, Weiss never felt cold sleeping on the floor, not when there's the moon will lull her to slumber.

So she readies herself to find a comfortable position for the night. Finally, she decided to lay herself below the window where the moonlight still caresses her. Propping her right arm as a makeshift pillow under her head, she curls loosely on the floor and ready to welcome the sleep to take her over.

One last glance to the moon, Weiss quietly thank it again and wishes to accompany her tomorrow night as well.

and that concludes my first story!!!

actually, i just rewatched the White Trailer and thus this story pops in my head, and the title too, hehehe

i dunno if i can think of something worthwhile to write cuz honestly this is my personal best story ive ever made!

anyways, please leave a review. if either you want this to continue or not.

thanks for the time!!!

see u next time!!!


	2. A Sister's Support

Soooooo…

I'm back with another blabbing- I mean, story that I have.

If I made you wait that long, im so sorry. You don't need to forgive me but still sorry.

There's a lot happened in my place this past month. Few of them are quite delicate. My Papa got hospitalized for the month and we took turns in watching him there and taking care of things back home. To give some support for my family, I tried to take my friend's part time job he offered but I royally failed(just my f*cking luck). My Papa was now at home trying to get his bearings back while we still keeping an eye on him.

So now here's my vacant time to write another story. I hope it won't bore you as much as my first chapter was.

And last week, I bet we share the same sentiment when RT finally airs the new volume of RWBY. I quite literally jitty and repeatedly jumps from the couch and got an earful from my Mama for being like an idiot in the middle of the night. And now I cant wait for the next episode. I hope we can have some convo about it.

So here's new my chapter and thank you for dropping by!!!

IMPORTANT NOTE OF ALL:

I DO NOT OWN RWBY!

ALL RIGHTS SOLELY BELONG TO MONTY OUM ONLY!

Thank you for your hard work, Monty.

RIP

Chapter 2: A Sister's Support

Days came and went slowly - painstakingly slow – to Weiss Schnee.

And each day, she wishes it to end as swiftly as possible but unfortunately, no.

Every hour of everyday, she faces multiple tasks her father assigned to her; business, training, rehearsals, etc. And as much as she wants to end it early, it seems that the arms of the Grandfather clock are playing jokes on her.

Day by day is always the same but somehow she manages it without breaking a sweat. Years of training, if you will.

Her only time of comfort is when the sun is finally set to the horizon, or sometimes, of her father's permit, thus she feels accomplished to that day. Exhausted or drained, she locked the doors of her room, leans onto it and heaves out a heavy breath to calm her heart. Just another day, it seems.

She won't admit it, but she is grateful that her father didn't bring any work to her room, for the reason that it might add the dark rings under her eyes that it might grow noticeable when she is presented to his business partners. Those dark rings resulted by stress he pushed to her own daughter. Add it up when in every business meetings and balls they attended, potential suitors pop out in almost every direction Weiss turned her head to. Stuck in social standings, Weiss had to accommodate every single one of them, be it greetings, small talks or worst, boasting their wealth, because a Schnee must not decline any potential business opportunities. But the best line of all, because Weiss Schnee is the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. Being the apple of everyone's eyes is not a surprise. Rejecting a business partner's son means opportunity is lost and means she'll be receiving her father's wrath when the words reached to him.

She professionally talks to them like long time buddies. Answering questions, giving opinions and voicing out her thoughts when she finds the topic piques her interest in the slightest, or just giving them the presence of the certain Heiress is just right in front of them. And sometimes, just to kill some time during their 'introductions', Weiss gives prank opinions to their talks. Sugarcoating them only lengthens the boring exchange and seeing them leave in shame or gritting their teeth in anger finds it more entertaining that evening. It's just a silent message to them saying she don't give a damn.

At least they honor Weiss to leave her be.

She thanked the gods above that another day has ended and now she can breathe easily. She quickly shed her dress, took her time in the showers – mostly washing away those hands of those lads that she didn't care to remember their names - and donned her light night gown to welcome the night. Drying and brushing her hair is the last physical task to complete and she finds it relaxing to comply. After almost putting up a fight to one of her attendants because they painfully pulling her hair to the point she almost cried, she makes sure that never again they will lay their hands to her ivory strands.

In that moment, fighting for something simple like brushing her hair feels so liberating. It feels like she gained freedom from something that's constricting her and now gives her more air to breathe.

She thought, when was the last time she made herself a choice. As long as she can remember, maids and attendants are always planking around her, taking care of her here and there. Providing her calls of needs and answering her curiosity as long as it involves the name of Schnee. Her mother used to fill those roles when she was younger, and excitedly runs to her whenever she doesn't feel to talk to the maids. Those were the times, now she barely sees her mother leaves her room and she goes back to the care of her maids.

She does remember she complained to one of them about choosing a dress for a meeting that one time. She yells at them saying that that dress is too tight for her, going as far as threating them to tell her father about it. But persistent as they are, her cries only fell to deaf ears.

Now that she really thought about it, she barely makes a decision for herself. Thinking why things don't go according to her will. She was a Schnee, for crying out loud. And Schnees will have things their way… but not for her, sadly.

These things lead her to think about Winter.

Winter.

The only person she looks up to, the only person who cares about her, the only person taught her to fight and the only person convinced Weiss that she is more than just an Heiress.

Winter was not always there for her though, but she recalled that she was there when she's down.

Winter is more of a free soul than Weiss despite on the heavy environment of their manor. Winter defined herself as a Schnee and breaks herself from its shackles.

Winter developed herself a strong will and resolve at a young age that she made herself more respectable than Weiss in persona. She's became mature enough that their father views her as an overqualified for the title and instead passed it to Weiss but that didn't make her feel relieved. She does feels sorry for her sister now that she has to live a life full of expectations from the people who cared less for the young soul. Winter herself is no stranger to this because she had her fair share of that drama.

The older Schnee watches the Heiress from behind the scenes. As much as she wants to come and stay with her, giving her words of apologies and encouragements, Winter opted to step in line whenever Weiss least expected her.

Back in the days when the younger Weiss was alone, fresh from her father's lecture about a piano piece that she's unable to perfect, Winter graced her with her presence.

Weiss was in the verge of tears when she hears the faint footsteps approaching her. Fearing that it was her tutor or father, she froze.

"Weiss… Giving up again?"

Weiss gave a small jolt when she heard the voice. Its been a while that she heard it and definitely wasn't expecting to hear it again now.

With tears in her eyes, she slowly turned her head to the source of voice.

"Winter?" she meekly whispers. Her shaking voice is hard to go unnoticed.

As much as Weiss love her sister, somehow she can't avoid feeling a shard of fear. Everytime Winter came to Weiss, she felt herself shrinking smaller that she already is; how couldn't she when Winter carried with her such aura of authority that makes her feel more helpless. A feat Winter achieved when she was in Weiss' age.

But the older sister has no intention of making Weiss feel that way and blamed the title that gave her stress for making her feel like that even to her sister.

Winter tried to calm her voice to the level Weiss will remember her that she is her sister but maintained the presence of a person that stood up beyond expectations.

"If you don't fight, you'll never make anything of yourself."

Its not a warning, but it serves as a wakeup call to a sleeping soul.

Young as she may be, but those words gave her a push that she never knew she needed.

Weiss realized all her life she was pampered by praises and honors that she thought she deserves it by just showing her talents to the world. She thought those are the rewards she's getting by just simply playing some piano recitals, attending charity concerts or business proposals.

Were those praises really meant for her?

Were the people around her sees her as she is?

"Miss Schnee, is there anything you're not good at?"

"Your singing, your piano playing. It's all wonderful. You have such a bright future ahead of you, Miss Schnee."

"Miss Schnee."

"Miss Schnee."

Right.

All of those words are only meant for the family name. No one sees her as Weiss. Throughout the years under the roof of the Schnee House, she thought she was special. Because people addresses her, praises her, honors her but not herself.

And Winter's words are all she needs to see it all.

If she won't fight, she won't be able to stand for herself.

The sound of a passing airship in the Atlas night sky snapped Weiss out of her reverie. She lost track of time that she realized it was past her bedtime.

She can't help it. Its been a long time since she last talked to Winter. They rarely message to one another and if Winter visits the manor, Weiss wasn't there to meet her.

Its been a year when Winter left to join the Military and since then lost contact to each other. The Military duties took most of Winter's time but Weiss understand that. She doesn't want to bother her either.

Weiss hates to admit but she was jealous of Winter. Her sister worked her way out to follow her wishes to join the Military despite of their father's rage and disapprovals and here she was, unable to step out of the house without her father's consent.

But still, Weiss look up to her. She wishes to find the same courage to stand up for herself. To break away from these chains called titles.

She has no idea when will she be able to see her again, but Winter's words from those years ago serves as her foundation to muster up her will that one day she will pave her own pathway.

Those words aren't cold. Those are support from a girl to her sister that she still believes in her.

She has a long way to go, though, before she'll be able to break free. She needs to learn stand up for herself first before taking the first step. Arguing with the maids is just a child's play for her. She has to prepare for the worst. Proving her being is worth fighting for.

She just hopes that she'll be able to hold herself together for the worst to come. Because for now, she only has herself to trust in the midst of this fake world.

And that's it for the second chapter.

Im so sorry it was shorter than the first(I think?) and im still not sure if I were able to write this one properly. If you have a copy of RWBY's official manga by Shirow Miwa, you'll notice that I did take some parts from it, mostly of Winter's, to add some depth for the chapter.

I did tried my best but if you find mistakes here, please educate me. English is not my first language but I didn't stop learning the proper way for writing.

Honestly while writing this, I think I fell out of place. I mean I think some parts of my stories doesn't make sense or doesn't connects properly to my planned plot. I did write this story in my perspective and any critiques are welcome to post here.

To all my reviewers who gave me encouragement to write another story, thank you so much!!! I do hope I reached your expectations with my story. Please leave me your honest comments be it harsh or somewhat, I'd like to know your views to this.

So I'll leave it here for now and maybe I'll see you later. Hopefully.

Salamat!!! (thank you!!!)

Naught06, out!!!


End file.
